The present invention relates in general to a heat-dissipation apparatus of a portable computer, and more particular, to an apparatus which has a conductive part with the different axes for fabricating a first heat pipe extending onto the electronic component, and a second heat pipe extending to a display unit. The conductive part is not a hinge, so it has nothing to do with the supporting force of the portable computer. The thickness of the conductive part can be adjusted to fit the thickness of the portable computer for keeping the heat pipe being relative to the electronic component smoothly.
Nowadays, the portable computer needs to be reduced its weight and size for carrying out. The space of host of the portable computer therefore is reduced comparatively, specially the space for fabricating heat-dissipation apparatus. Due to the processing speed of the computer is much faster than before, the heat-dissipation issue is become much more important, too. How to compromise between larger space and better heat conductibility will be an important issue for manufacturer.
Conventional heat pipe has an excellent heat conductibility so as to be used in the heat-dissipation module usually. One example is referring to an U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,166 disclosed a personal computer cooling device having hinged heat pipe. The cooling device is composed by a first heat pipe and a second heat pipe, which forms a hinge at the same time by their combination for connecting the host and the display unit of the portable computer. One end of the first heat pipe is a hollow pipe which provides for the second heat pipe pivoted therein, and another end of the first heat pipe extends around the display unit. The end of the second heat pipe opposite to the end pivoted in the first heat pipe extends to a heat source of the host of the portable computer. Therefore, the first heat pipe will conduct the heat from the heat source to the second heat pipe, and second heat pipe dissipate the heat. That will save the space of the portable computer and leave another hinge structure out. But the above-mentioned hinge combined by the heat pipes can not provide a proper supporting force to handle the opening motion of the portable computer, and the combination of the heat pipes is not easier to fit different types of variable portable computers. If the heat pipes are unsuited to the specific portable computer by means of the wrong enforcement, the incorrect bending angle, or a difference between the heat pipes and the portable computer, they will raise during the portable computer opened. The efficiency of conduction will drop therefor.